


aperçu

by mairalynn



Series: aide-de-camp [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Grey Harry, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Famous Harry, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini - Freeform, Hermione/Blaise isn't the main pairing, Powerful Harry, Sexy Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairalynn/pseuds/mairalynn
Summary: What if the Wizarding World's Savior was kidnapped? If he grew up in the world of magic? If the Chosen One had no prejudices? The Boy-Who-Lived turns the wizarding world upside-down. Harry Potter is now Harry Black, and it's time for his first year at Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, No hate. Don't own HP. Check out my fanfiction page under the same address. This is oging to be mainl background, then his first year and should have about 20 chapters.

“Lucius,” Narcissa said coldly “I’m leaving you”  
Lucius looked up from the Daily Prophet in shock. “What? What about Draco?”  
“He's coming with me.” she said.   
“We have a marriage contract.” he said desperately.   
“That silly little contract our parents made was not a proper contract. I am within full rights to leave you.” She snapped.   
“Please, Narcissa. I love you.” Tears sprung into the elder Malfoy’s eyes.   
Narcissa took a step forward and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. “And I love you too, Lucius. But you know that when the Dark Lord comes back, which we both know he will, Draco will be forced to become another mindless minion. I can’t do that to him. This is for Draco. Everything I do is for him.” She brushed hair off of Draco’s forehead. “I love you, Lucius, and I probably always will. When the time comes that the Dark Lord is officially gone, maybe we can be together again, may it be in death or life. I have to leave, I’m sorry, Lucius. Draco is my first priority.”   
Narcissa gave a smile to him, grabbed her things, and apparated away. 

\-------

In Little Whinging, Surry A woman appeared out of nowhere. Her silver blonde hair glinted in the moonlight. She walked over to one of the houses in Wisteria Walk, and knocked four times on the door. An elderly woman with graying hair opened the door and ushered her inside. "Well, it's nice to see you too Arabella. Mind making me some tea?" Narcissa laughed as the old woman shook her head, muttered something, and went into the kitchen to make some tea. "So, not celebrating tonight, Arabella?" she asked while her tea was being made, bouncing Draco on her hip.

"No. Why aren't you out there celebrating? I thought you were never a supporter of his?" Arabella asked while fishing out the tea bags.

"Oh, I'm not. I actually just ended things with Lucius. This is the first place I thought of when I needed to get away from there." the ex-Malfoy said.

Mrs. Figg walked in with two cups of Peppermint tea and handed one to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" the elder lady asked.

Narcissa shook her head. "No, but I want to know what has been going on with the order, if you could please do that? I know that it is supposed to be confidential information, but you know who I support. Please."

The elder woman leaned in, motioning for her to do the same. "I've found out that Harry Potter is going to be going to his aunts. At Number four, Privet Drive. Tonight."

 

“Tonight?” Narcissa asked. “Why not tomorrow so they could give him a proper check up for any lasting spell damage. Nothing like this has ever happened before, he might have severe problems!” Her maternal instincts were kicking in, and she bloody well knew it.  
“Relax, dear. I’m sure they can give him a running over, and he’ll be fine by midnight.” Arabella Figg chortled.  
“Midnight? Who’s bringing him here?” she asked.  
The elderly squib shrugged, “I don’t know, I’ve told you all I know. Would you like a refill?”  
Narcissa nodded absently. “Yes, what time is it?” she asked turning her attention to Arabella.  
She looked up at the clock, “About 11 o’clock, here I’ll get you more tea.” She grabbed both teacups and bustled to the kitchen.  
“So,” Narcissa commented calmly when the squib had returned with more tea. “Away from Order business, how are things going for you? I think we’ve talked about me and Harry Potter for too long.” A plan was forming in her mind, and she hoped she was doing the right thing.  
____  
A half hour passed, and Narcissa politely excused herself from the squibs house, saying that she had to get the rest of her things from Lucius. Of course that was a lie, she had made sure she had gotten everything when she left, but she needed to find where the boy was going to be dropped off. She had left Draco with Arabella for a little while, and now she needed to find a way past Minerva Mcgonagall in her animagus form of a cat. Thinking quickly, she ducked behind a nearby bush and conjured a terrier. “Go and chase after that cat, buddy.” She whispered to it, and it ran off. The cat had no choice but to run from it or ruin her cover. She was gone before you could say Hades. Narcissa quietly crept along the road until she was hidden by shadows. Then she heard the crack and the unmistakable voice of Albus Dumbledore chatting with Mcgonagall about where the boy was to go. A spark of anger welled up inside of her, even though she had no experience with muggles, she could tell that these weren’t good people to be placing the great Harry Potter with. Then, a rumbling sound broke through the crisp autumn air. Hagrid the groundskeeper was riding a flying- well, she didn't know what it was. It wasn't a broom, or magical creature for sure. She witnessed them all leave, and as soon as she was sure that they were gone, she checked for any kind of spell residue, and found a few tracking charms, as well as dark magic practically seeping from the little scar on his forehead. She rushed over to the boy, and placed the tracking charms that were on him onto a stray cat she found on the sidewalk. She then carefully picked the boy up, hid him in her cloak and disappeared into the shadows, heading for her son. She got to wisteria walk and strode over to Arabella’s house, knocked, and waited for the women to answer the door. After a peek out of the curtains, she opened the door and gave her Draco. She smiled, and took out her wand. She pointed it at Arabella Figg and muttered “Obliviate.” She then grabbed The-Boy-Who-Lived out of her robes and apparated away to her sister's house.  
_______________  
Andromeda Tonks was normally a pleasant person, but with the day she had, all she wanted to do was sleep, and that was the one thing she wouldn’t be getting tonight. She couldn't believe the nerve of her sister. To show up on her doorstep and beg her for her forgiveness? After she treated her own sister so horribly after her wedding? At first, she only wanted to slam the door in her face, but then she saw something that confused her. Her sister was carrying two children, one who was undoubtedly Lucius and her’s, but then who was the other-. She stifled a gasp. She had the Boy-Who-Lived! How in Merlin’s name did she get ahold of him! Nonetheless she held the door open just enough for her body to fit in and glared at the younger woman. “What do you want?”“Andy, I only ask for shelter. I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I was ever that rude, and I’ve had a tough night, and I-I-” She broke down sobbing before she could finish her sentence. Now Andromeda was a confident person who could hold her guard, but this was something that she gave in on. She calmly guided the weeping woman to the couch and made some tea in the kitchen while she was recovering. Andromeda’s mind was swirling with thoughts, and she dare not to voice them out loud. Her sister was always the calm one of the family, and she had never seen her this way.


	2. Impressions forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk, shall we?

She came back into the living room as she heard the sounds of sobbing lessen and then stop. She set her sister’s tea on the table and then sat next to her while taking the boy-who-lived out of her arm and into hers. She cradled the small child to her chest and closed her eyes briefly remembering her own little Nymphadora, even with their incredibly different body shapes and sizes, she was a little multi-colored bundle of joy and wouldn’t stop giggling and turning her hair and body into different colors. It was a little worrying at first, but everything was eventually calmed down. Nymphadora,as if she had heard her mother's thoughts, was coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes blearily. The now nine year old yawned as she approached her mother and aunt.  
“Harry!” Nymphadora nearly yelled and reached out and grabbed harry from her mother's arms. She immediately sat down and started to make him move his arms and legs, in some sort of a dance, with her hands. She took no notice to the new lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  
Narcissa sighed with a fond smile. “ Some things have changed haven’t they? I still remember playing with Bella in almost the same way.” Both of their faces went stony after that, both remembering their sister, who both would be glad to never see her again. All of a sudden Andromeda’s face went soft.  
“Why did you come here tonight, Cissy?” she asked.  
“I don’t really know. I just needed somewhere to go and be safe, and I just- I don’t- I-I-I..” She broke down in heart wrenching sobs, Andromeda was so surprised in the sudden break in her emotions that she stood where she was, stock still. Nymphadora, however, was quick to go and hug her aunt, always the caring one. Ted Tonks suddenly drifted down the staircase, wand in hand, his mustache looking like it belonged in the wild, and stopped when he saw that horrid woman being comforted by his daughter. Andromeda, after picking up baby Harry, who had been so hazardously dropped by her daughter in her rush to comfort the older woman, saw the look on his face and held the baby out to him. She knew he still wasn’t all that comfortable with holding children who weren’t his own, even if he was devastated when they learned that she couldn’t have any more children. Something had gone wrong during the labor for young Nymphadora’s and her heart had nearly stopped. Even now, she wasn’t allowed to do strenuous activity, which is one of the reasons she was a lawyer. Her husband took the child who they had cared for many times while the Potters were out on Order missions. Andromeda then went and took the little blonde child out of her sister's hands and also passed it to her husband. Her sister had some explaining to do. She sat on the couch and took her daughter's place by her sister. She gently set her hand on her shoulder.  
“I need you to answer my questions Cissy.”  
And answer she did, all through night ‘till break of dawn when Narcissa yawned, a kind of sound you would expect from a kitten, and Andromeda realised that baby Draco, she had found out his name was Draco, had fallen asleep in her husband's arms and that sometime during the night her daughter had gone back up to bed. Narcissa was immediately welcome to stay the night, but she insisted that she didn’t want to bother her, and was quickly shot down by her sister saying that ‘if I didn’t want you here, I wouldn’t of let you in in the first place!’.  
So they settled into a comfortable pace for the next few weeks until she found a nice flat near diagon. It seemed a good place to raise two little children. Although she had little experience, she had done everything for Draco, what was so much different about taking care of two instead of one? The flat was, unfortunately, located in muggle London. Ted had taken to teaching Narcissa about the muggle world, and she was shocked to discover how much more advanced the muggle world was to the wizarding world. There wasn’t too much search for Harry Potter in the following weeks, as it seemed that the tracking spells that she had placed on the cat hadn’t been removed or found out about yet.

Time Skip: Roughly 10 years

 

Harry Black nee Potter was nervous. His stomach was doing flips and he felt as if he was going to throw up. He was sweating, he was sure of it. Harry was wondering how Draco, standing next to him looked as if he wasn’t nervous. Draco Black nee Malfoy was his brother in all but blood, which he was sure they were related in some way. Most pureblood and half-blood families are, he had said. Draco was the smarter of the two, but Harry wasn’t dim witted either. Harry was also the one to think things out before acting. Draco had the power in his family, being older than him, with more stance to threaten people with, but while Draco would outright threaten, Harry would rather be more subtle, more conniving you could say. One of the most alike things they shared would be that they would be lost without the other.  
“What do you think it’s going to be like?” Harry asked his brother for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  
“If you will just wait, maybe you could find out for yourselves, since you never seem to be able to listen to me” Narcissa drawled behind them. Harry blushed. Okay, so maybe he didn’t listen as much as he should have, but he was just doing better and more important things. He had to make sure to build up his occlumency walls as well as make sure he read a bit too. He may have come from a half-blood family and raised in a pureblood home, but he still didn’t want to seem like he didn’t know anything. According to his mother, he was going to be a womanizer at Hogwarts, although her opinion was to be taken with a grain of salt, as she was obligated to say things like that as his adopted mother. He couldn’t deny the fact that he wasn’t scrawny, but he wasn’t any Draco, who was more attractive than he.  
“Is it true that there are actual ghosts at Hogwarts mum?” Draco asked with a look of barely concealed excitement on his face.  
His mum sighed. “Yes, but some are quite the pain. Like Peeves, he’s a poltergeist. He tends to cause trouble, so you best stay away from him.” The two boys exchanged looks. They were going to do the exact opposite. They were always troublemakers, with pranks that didn’t harm anyone, at least most of the time. His mum caught the look and sighed. Harry knew that Narcissa wasn’t his actual mum, that his real mum had been killed when he was only a year old along with his dad, but Narcissa was the closest to his mother that he had. Besides, he still visited his parents’ graves every Halloween. They always honored their memory, although that didn’t stop the boys to play a few pranks on Halloween. His mum wasn’t very happy about it, but she did nothing to stop it. Harry secretly believed that she liked them. They turned the corner of Kings Cross to see the Weasley family. They were talking loudly about muggles and the platform. Harry and his ‘family’ walked straight past them and onto the platform with only one comment from Narcissa. They hurried to put their trunks on the train, then went out to say goodbye to their mother. Harry let Draco hug her first as he was more embarrassed about showing affection with many people around. Draco hugged their mother tightly, saying goodbye, then Harry stepped up and pulled Narcissa into a hug. No words were needed for him and Narcissa. They broke apart and she spoke to the both of them.  
“As much as I would love to have you home all year, I do not want to hear that in the first week of school you’ve wounded someone with one of your pranks and got suspended, okay?” Both boys nodded. “You have everything?” Harry went over his mental list and responded in the affirmative after Draco did. “I’ll send you both sweets at least once a month, okay? I love you boys!” They both nodded and said they loved her too, then headed into the train, both having tears in their eyes. The boys found a compartment and they both pulled out a book to read as the train lurched to a start and they began their vast journey to where they would spend their next seven years.<


	3. The Train Toad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a mess. Everything is just a mess this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where I add a bit of canon divergence to this story. I realized that some people may not like it, and after asking a friend to review it and they called the idea stupid and hopeless for any development, I realized that if they don't like it, they don't have to read it. This story makes me happy to write, and I will write it the way I want. Oh, and please comment, because it makes me absolutely giddy. And, if you have any ideas for something that could happen or any pairing that you think would be good, do tell me through the comments or something like that. I will take every suggestion into consideration. (Oh, and this chapter is a little longer than usual, and I'm working on making my new chapters longer. This was originally chapters 5 and 6.)

The boys both read their books until the youngest Weasley stepped into their compartment. Harry and Draco looked up as the door to their compartment opened and the youngest Weasley stepped in. “Is there any chance that I could sit here? All of the other compartments are full.” Harry and Draco exchanged a look. Draco shook his head at Harry, while Harry turned toward Weasley.   
“Sure. We weren’t doing much anyways.” Harry stuck his hand out to the boy. “The names Harry Potter-Black, and it’s nice to meet you.” Draco put in his two cents with “Draco Black.”  
The boy reached out and grasped Harry’s hand firmly in his own. “Ronald Weasley, you can call me Ron though.”   
“Well then, Ron, I think we are going to be great friends.” Harry said with a grin on his face that Draco had learned to be afraid of. For the next few minutes the three boys conversed until their door was opened by a pair of twins.   
“Ronnikins! Who are your wittle friends?” The first twin asked. Harry stood up.  
“Harry Potter-Black, and you are?”  
“I’m George-”  
“-And I’m Fred” They both smiled Cheshire cat grins. If they were being fully truthful with their names, then he now knew that Fred had more freckles on his face than George and that George's hair was just a little bit shorter.  
Draco stood next to him. He held his hand out to George. “Draco Black. It’s a pleasure.” Taking his cue, Harry stuck his hand out to Fred. Fred and George grabbed Harry and Draco’s hands respectively. As they did, a wave of shock went through the four of them. And not the typical static shock, no this was enough to knock them all on their butts as they watched as they unsuccessfully tried to remove their hands, only to find that they were stuck together. They each watched as there was a tiny swirl of white moved from one person's hand to anothers and so on. In Harry’s mind he was seeing images. A forest. A crown? A classroom. The final image was nothing but purple. Harry sat up with a start. He opened his eyes again just as he witnessed a small tendril of black to leave his hand and head toward George. Some part of him knew that this thing had to be stopped. He took his other hand, which he was shocked to find wasn’t stuck to the floor anymore, lunged with his whole body, his other hand still connected to Fred’s, and grasped onto the small black tendril. The, magic he supposed it was, struggled and squirmed in his hand. ‘Stop!’ he commanded it in his mind, wishing for the stupid thing to just go back into him. To his surprise, the magic disappeared back into his hand with a silent echo for vengeance.   
All of the boys in his compartment looked at him with both amusement and shock. Shock from everyone else, and amusement from Draco. Only Harry can get in this much trouble before even starting school, he thought. “What the bloody hell was that!?” Ron exclaimed. Before anyone could answer that, Neville Longbottom entered their compartment.  
“Has anyone seen a toad? His name is Trevor.” When all of the boys shook their heads, he let out a small wail. “I’ve lost him again! What am I gonna do now?” The boy looked near tears.   
“I’m sure he isn’t lost. I can help search for him if you’d like.” Harry was always the more polite one. He knew that if he lost his familiar, a snowy owl named Artemis, that he would do the same thing. Well, maybe not the same thing, but he could still help the kid. He stood up, while quickly noticing a strange sort of buzzing in the back of his mind, he brushed it off and walked over to Neville. While he didn’t know Neville that much, they used to have a lot of play dates when they were younger and they hung out more often as they got older. He grinned at his friend and took off towards the front of the train, thinking that the older students that he had heard normally stayed at the front of the train would tear Neville to shreds. At about the front of the train he heard some older kids laughing in a compartment. Stopping quietly outside, he eavesdropped for a moment, part of him telling him to not immediately rush in there. The voice sounded a bit like Draco in his mind.   
“The poor little kid.” A soft feminine voice sounded through the door. It was followed by a series of laughs from the rest in the compartment.   
“He was a shivering mess, you should have seen him. ‘Have you seen my toad?’” The male voice laughed again. There were more laughs around the compartment. “The firstie didn’t even know that we had it all along!” Somebody else laughed. Harry gently knocked on the door, making sure that he positioned his longer hair so that his scar was clearly visible. The door opened to a slytherin girl with dark brown hair. She looked to be maybe a few years older than him.   
“Yes?” It was the feminine voice he had heard through the door. She glanced quickly at his scar and glanced back into the compartment.   
“Have you seen a toad? Mine got out earlier and when he’s away from me for too long he panics.” As if on cue Trevor, who was being held close to a boy with yellow trimming on his robes, suddenly panicked and got the Hufflepuff’s robes wet where he was being held. The Hufflepuff dropped the toad and Trevor raced towards the exit where Harry quickly grasped him in his hands. He nodded his head towards the Slytherin girl who was gaping at him and the toad in his hands, said a quick ‘Thanks!’ over his shoulder, then sped off towards the compartment, where he saw Neville glumly waiting outside of. Harry grinned when he got close and Neville noticed him and held Trevor out in his hands to the boy who was quick to grab him and put him back into his cage.   
Neville and Harry entered back into the compartment to see Ron and twins bickering about something while Draco was looking through a recent muggle magazine that had Metallica on the cover. Draco glanced up as the boys entered, sparing only a glance to the small cage in Neville’s hand. He was annoyed, although Harry didn’t know how he knew that. Draco’s face was a mask of indifference, as it always was.   
‘Okay, stop with that whole indifferent pureblood thing. It’s annoying.’ Harry voiced his thoughts though Neville and Ron didn’t seem to hear him as they started a conversation together as the twins swiveled in place to stare at him. Draco was also staring at him with an expression that clearly read ‘Really?’. Harry glanced around confused. Of course, he was still confused about everything from earlier as well.   
“Can we talk about what happened earlier?” Fred glanced toward the other two in the compartment with them. “Alone?” Ron and Neville got the hint and quickly set off to another compartment to continue their heated discussion about quidditch. All still in the compartment quickly turned to Harry to lead the discussion even though he was the least experienced here.   
“Hey, I don’t know what happened! Why would you think I would?” Harry exclaimed. Draco smirked.   
“Because you are the nerd in the group!” Draco said while ruffling Harry’s hair.   
“First, I am not even a year younger than you so stop acting as if I’m five. Secondly, I’m not that much of a nerd. I only read things that could help us in our pranks! We both know that I’m the mastermind and you are just the one who gets caught. Third, I have no clue what this is.” Harry explained, noticing that the twins’ heads popped up and their eyes brightened when he mentioned pranks. “Have you guys noticed a change in anything since it happened?”   
“I dunno, I guess that I can tell George's emotions more?” Fred said. Harry started digging into his trunk. “What?”  
“I noticed something earlier that wasn’t there before. I could tell when Draco was annoyed at me earlier. I can never notice those things in him. Hearing that from you made me remember a passage in this book I’ve been reading lately. Aha!” Harry pulled what looked like a centuries old book out of his trunk. Harry stared mumbling to himself. “What page was it on? 220? No. 180? Nope. What about 393? Yes! That’s it.”   
Harry turned back towards them. He looked down into his book and clearly read, “The soul bond is a very rare occasion in which the magic of the persons involved shares and splits. The most people involved in a soul bond was in 1507 with 17 people involved. More than half of those people involved went insane nearly after the soul bond took place. The soul bond normally occurs when there is a natural affinity in the person's magic. It is also known that should one person of the soul bond contain dark magic in their veins -via curses etc- the soul bond will try to purify it by sending it to another host. If the dark magic in said person's veins is kept from splitting the magic with another, the magic will triple in size and return to it’s original person. Regular magic should appear on a color scale anywhere from a blinding white to a dark grey. If the magic separating from a body is a deep black, then beware for the dark magic in their blood, veins, and soul. In a soul bond containing more than two persons then ones closest bond with each other then their magic accepts the new persons after the bond has fully formed between the two. ” Harry looked up. Everyone was staring at him as if he’d grown another head.  
“What kind of books do you read mate?” George voiced his opinion, staring at the book in Harry’s hand as if it had eyes and a mouth.   
Harry blushed. “I have specific interests.” Draco made a sound in the back of his throat like laughter. “What? I do.”  
“Mate, no offense, but you will read anything put in front of you.” Draco laughed. Harry huffed.  
“At least I had something that’s actually useful to this situation!” Harry defended himself, bringing him back to the current situation. Fred cleared his throat.   
“Well, what’s going to happen from now on?” Fred spoke nervously, running his hand through his hair turning it more disheveled than that of Harry’s own hair.   
“Brag” Draco spoke as the same time as Harry said “hide it.” The boys glared at each other. They were each other's other half, but they tended to have contradicting ideas. Harry tended to hide things from others, while Draco wanted to brag about all of his accomplishments and things he had that others didn’t. Harry, though, thought that, that was a bit mean and preferred to hide things so that people couldn’t take advantage of them later.   
“I mean,” Harry continued. “That we shouldn’t tell anyone but who we trust. You never know what people can hold against us. Especially me. People will do anything to antagonize the oh so great Harry Potter, besides think of all of the pranking opportunities we could pull before this is shared, which will hopefully be longer than I expect from Drake.” Harry rolled his eyes. George and Fred grinned.   
“Well then-”  
“Do we have”  
“Fellow pranksters?” Both twins ended together with matching grins. The younger boys had matching smirks on their faces.   
“Why, of course! Couldn’t just leave a legacy in the dust.” Seeing George raise an eyebrow in question, Draco hastily tried to explain a bit more. “The Marauders. They were Harry’s dad and his friends. They were legends in pranking!” Fred and George gaped at Draco and Harry.  
“You’re telling us-” “That the marauders-” “Pranking legends-” “Are related-” “To you!?” Fred and George exclaimed, weaving in and out of each other’s words with practiced ease. Harry nodded. “Wicked.”  
“I’m the brains behind the work. I do the potions, the research, and everything purely physical. Draco does the showy bit. He goes out, does his thing, gets in trouble. People end up knowing that I’m the one behind them all sooner or later but they never have any reason to say that I am. I works out rather brilliantly.” Harry explained to them both. The twins quickly glanced at each other, and before anyone else a sniffling girl entered their compartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Oh, and I haven't read the Sorcerers Stone in a few years, so I'm going to try and force my mind to shut up so I can reread it. I want to get the facts right.


	4. Chapter 6- Hermy joins the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want your input on this story! Your opinions, who you would like to see in a pairing, questions,comments, anything! So please review. Also, I'm debating on what house I want Hermione to be in! So please comment what you think! Although none of the main characters in this story will be in Gryffindor other than Neville and the Weasleys. 
> 
> Something new! If you want a new chapter, I want at least 5 comments on the chapter! And please help with the Hermione's house situation! And Pranks! I need prank ideas! 
> 
> Enjoy!

A pale girl with bushy brown hair entered their compartment sniffling. The boys’ attention turned towards her. “Oh- I-I didn’t mean t-to intrude. I-it’s just t-that these g-girls were teasing me and, and I just ran awa-away. I-I can’t-t belive t-that I j-just ra-an a-away.” The girl stuttered. Draco glared at the girl and Harry elbowed him. Harry smiled at the girl.

“You aren’t intruding on anything. You can sit in here if you’d like. I’m Harry Potter-Black, and this is my brother Draco Black. Over there is Fred and George Weasley. And you are?”Draco switched his glare to Harry, while the twins were watching the girl. 

“Oh, how um rude of me. H-Hermione G-granger. My parents are both m-muggles.” Draco sneered. 

“What is up with you?” Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth as the twins engaged Hermione in a conversation that sent her brain spinning. 

“She’s a mudblood, Harry!” Draco sneered to him. Harry glared at the boy.

“And that changes nothing. Look, the least you can do is be nice to her. She looks like she’s gone through enough today. Besides, she may be a useful ally.” Harry quickly whispered back to him then turned his attention back to the girl, who the twins had convinced to play a game of exploding snap. “Hey, anyone want to go and get Ron and Neville?”

The twins grinned. “Nah, leave ‘em” They said in perfect synchronization. Harry shook his head. Who knows, maybe they’ll become friends, Harry thought. The sweets trolley came around and Harry ordered some Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, and some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. They ate and talked for the rest of the trip and Draco eventually grew to accept Hermione’s friendship. Draco glanced at Harry, who was excitedly explaining Quidditch to Hermione and waving his hands around wildly with a large grin on his face. I guess if Harry likes her, then she can’t be too bad, Draco thought, then joined in on the Quidditch conversation. 

In about an hour, a voice came over the intercom saying that they would be getting to Hogsmeade station in fifteen minutes. So Hermione left to change in the bathroom while the boys changed in the compartment. Hermione returned to the compartment and they stumbled upon the topic of Hogwarts Houses. The twins opted to remain out of the conversation, as they were both a bit biased towards Gryffindor being the best house. “I think I’ll get Ravenclaw. Although Gryffindor doesn’t seem too bad, I guess.” Hermione started the conversation off. 

“Most likely Slytherin for us.” Harry said. He knew what he was getting into, and he also laying things out on a line. If the twins were a prejudiced as the rest of the Wizarding World then they would be disgusted with anyone who could be a possible Slytherin. Harry hoped that they were different. Hermione pursed her lips.

“But isn’t that the bad house? I read somewhere that Slytherin produces the most amount of dark wizards.” Hermione questioned. Harry shook his head.

“No house is good or bad. Gryffindors are labelled as the “good” house, yet their house has just as much prejudice as the Slytherins. And for the dark wizards, well they seek refuge I guess. I mean, since so many people have prejudices against Slytherins, they get bullied a lot which means that you have to stand up for yourself, right? I mean, Draco’s mum was bullied through all of her years at Hogwarts just for being a Slytherin. So, if someone came to you offering you a chance to not be bullied anymore and looked down on, wouldn’t you take it?” Seeing Hermione about to interject, Harry quickly continued on. “And no matter how much the headmaster says that he wants to achieve house unity, he never actually makes any moves to bridge the gap. Dumbledore wouldn’t and couldn’t do much, quite honestly.” The twins and Hermione were gaping at him and Draco just looked, was that proud? Harry couldn’t tell as a second later, Draco’s face was in an impassive mask. Harry could feel a little bit of astonishment in the back of his mind, and he wondered if it was his own for actually making sense with a point. “Although who knows? I may just persuade the hat to put me in Hufflepuff. Oh imagine! Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, completely underestimated because of his house!” Harry gave a quiet chuckle. The twins were gaping at him, again, and Draco had that stupid smirk on his face. He had a feeling Draco thought Harry was making a fool of himself. Harry was just talking without thinking, again. It wasn’t something that Harry did often, but when he did they were normally schemes or things their mother disapproved of him saying. 

Draco sighed. “I love the way your brain thinks, brother.” 

The twins snapped out of their ‘trance’ enough to say, “Us too.” 

Hermione was scowling. “I refuse to believe that someone would be looked down at because of something as stupid as which house you are put in! The teachers wouldn’t allow it!” 

Draco picked it up this time. “The teachers are part of the problem. They may not be as open about it, but they do have house prejudices.” Hermione opened her mouth again, her brown hair getting frizzier and almost sparking with magic as she got more frustrated. Whether her frustration was with the school system, or them they didn’t know. Harry quickly interrupted her before she could speak.

“How about we play a game of exploding snap?” Harry’s face was pleading as he turned towards Hermione and Draco. The twins excused themselves saying that they were going to go back to their own compartment that they had shared earlier with Lee Jordan, the quidditch commentator and fellow prankster. Harry, Draco, and a reluctant Hermione played various games to pass the time until they got to Hogsmeade.

At Hogsmeade station, after being ensured that their things would be put into their dormitories, the group of first years quickly moved to the giant of a man named Hagrid. Along the way Neville and Ron joined them on their trek to the boats for the first years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember that I need at least two comments to update!
> 
> Also: PAIRINGS ARE NOT SEALED IN CEMENT! They can always be changed!


	5. Sorting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Don't own the Sorting song or whatever. I also don't own HP. Duh. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, uh. The Summery. Right. Well, the sorting of Harry I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I want at least 6 more comments.  
> Quite honestly I still need ideas. And I'm stalling and making myself time. But I do want some ideas for the story from you guys who read this! You small amount of people! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

When the group of friends got to the boats, Harry insisted that Hermione, Ron, and Neville share a boat. They agreed and set off towards a boat, while Harry and Draco found a boat with two other boys, who introduced themselves as Blaise Zabini and Terry Boot. The boys greatly contrasted with one another. Terry, a light skinned light eyed guy, exuded confidence. Blaise, a dark skinned dark eyed boy, seemed as if he would rather be anywhere else but with them. The boats took off with a jerk, and the boys engaged in a conversation, subtly pulling Blaise into their conversation. Harry glanced up quickly to see where they were, and gasped. The first view of Hogwarts was happening and Harry had never seen anything more beautiful. Stone turrets on every end, towers dotted around the castle, light filtering through the windows, all surrounded by the glittering lake that they were currently sailing across. Harry could hear many people saying ‘wow’ and a few people gasping at the beauty of it. Harry heard Hermione talking about the history of the castle and rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. ‘If that girl doesn’t get placed in Ravenclaw, I’ll stop pranking’ Harry snorted internally at his thoughts. ‘As if I’d ever stop pranking people’  
Draco, as if reading his thoughts, turned towards him and smirked. It would take them a minute to get used to the layout of the castle, but then the pranking would start. Their natural talent in pranking combined with the twins’ knowledge of the castle and expertise would be deadly. Harry could almost hear draco in his mind ‘As if I would ever let you.’   
Both boys were broke out of their thoughts as Hagrid, the big guy, shouted out ‘Watch yer heads!’ dozens of heads lowered as they went through a stone passageway. They arrived at the shore of the tunnel, with lots of gravel and dirt, and carefully got out of the boats, Terry Boot and Blaise Zabini each escaping to their own friends. Harry and Draco walked along towards the doors, being joined by Hermione, Ron, and Neville who had his cloak fastened the wrong way. Harry helped him fix it, then the doors opened to reveal a woman with Black hair, almost not visible in the darkness of the cave, and thinned lips. Harry’s first impression of the woman, Mcgonagall his brain supplied although he didn’t know how he knew that, was that she would be hilarious to prank. Harry zoned out as she led them to a little room off of the great hall and gave them all a talk about the houses. All of a sudden the girls were screaming, and Harry immediately looked up. There were ghosts coming through the walls? They were arguing about a ghost names Peeves, who Harry remembered his mum telling them to stay away from. Harry had no plans to stick with that plan. He tuned back into the conversations going on around him. Ron was talking about how his brother told him that they had to fight a mountain troll, which is absolutely ridiculous, Hermione was muttering to herself all of the spells she may need, which made absolutely no sense to Harry, and Neville was- was he twitching? What did he miss?   
Mcgonagall walked back into the room and beckoned them forward. They were led into a large hall that was lit up by floating candles, with the ceiling showing what the weather was like outside. Harry thought that it was a bit overdone, but it was still cool to look at. He could practically feel all of the magic in the air. Suddenly the hat formed a mouth and started singing? 

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

Harry’s ‘brows rose, whereas Draco’s furrowed. No one ever told them the hat could sing! Mcgonagall pulled out a scroll and started to read off names, each one being sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. 

Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff.

Amanda Alice, Ravenclaw. 

Draco’s name was called, and Harry squeezed his shoulder on his way up to the stool. Then he sat down and the hat was placed on his head. The hat was on his head for a few seconds before it exclaimed, SLYTHERIN!   
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and then it was his turn. Apparently they weren’t using their names at birth, but the ones they had at the present time. Harry walked up to the hat, hearing the whispers spread throughout all of the hall. He sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on his head, and he found that he couldn’t see. 

 

Interesting, very interesting. You would do well anywhere you choose. A bright future in Ravenclaw, although you lack the drive of the ‘Claws. Hufflepuff may suit you, shall you choose to go there, your hard work is very prominent in your mind. 

Wait, you mean to say that you can see inside my mind?

Yes. Now, where was I? Ah, in Gryffindor, you will have many friends and you certainly have the courage and chivalry. But in Slytherin your mind fits, child. You have all of the traits that Salazar Slytherin wanted his house to have. Cunning. Ambitious. Resourceful. Determination. And a strong urge to protect yourself and the ones you care about before others. But remember child, always believe in others as well as yourself. I think it’ll be…. SLYTHERIN! 

Before the hat was taken off of his head, he faintly heard the sorting hat whisper into his mind. But remember child, always believe in others as well as yourself. His house was said almost with pride from the sorting hat. The hat got taken off of his head and he walked to his table. He quickly glanced back at the teachers table, and it’s safe to say that the teachers looked shocked. Dumbledore was openly gaping, and his head of house, Professor Snape, looked like he just swallowed a lemon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Part Where Hermione is sorted

The sorting went on for a little while. Harry didn’t zone out once, to the surprise of his brother. Harry was known to zone out often, and normally he didn’t even know that he had zoned out. This time Harry was on the lookout. On the lookout for what you ask? Well, for threats. 

Susan Bones. Pretty, and possibly dangerous if angered. Hufflepuff.

Terry Boot. Smart, lanky, no threat. Ravenclaw.

Mandy Brocklehurst. May be a threat later on. Ravenclaw.

Lavender Brown. No threat. Gryffindor.

Millicent Bulstrode. Influential Family. Make Alliance. Slytherin.

Michael Corner. May be a threat. Ravenclaw.

Stephan Cornfoot. Bulky. May be helpful in Alliance. Hufflepuff.

Tracey Davis. Make Alliance. Possibly dangerous. Slytherin.

Fay Dunbar. Pretty, powerful family. Gryffindor. 

Justin Finch-Fletchley. Muggle-born. Not a threat. Hufflepuff.

Seamus Finnigan. Accidentally set the hat on fire. Possibly powerful? Gryffindor.

Anthony Goldstein. Threat. Be aware of him later on. Ravenclaw. 

Gregory Goyle. Bulky. Not much Brains. Follower. Slytherin. 

Finally, the girl he had been waiting for. Hermione’s name was called by Professor Mcgonagall. She looked quickly to where he was sitting at the Slytherin table, and he gave her and thumbs up. She looked away, smiled, then walked up to the hat. The hat was on her head for a few moments, before it screamed out “Slytherin!” The hall was silent. A muggleborn in Slytherin? It was almost unheard of. Harry himself was shocked. He never thought that Hermione would be in Slytherin. Ravenclaw, maybe. But Slytherin? The person of his thoughts, sat down next to him and he smiled at her. “Welcome to the dark side. We have chocolate.” He pulled a chocolate frog package out of his pocket and handed it to her. She laughed and stuck the chocolate in her robe pocket. Hermione’s face suddenly turned fearful.   
“Harry, what if they don’t accept me? I read that Slytherin doesn’t have muggleborns, just purebloods. And they have a record of hurting muggleborns like me. What-” Hermione’s brain was working faster than his.   
“Hermione,” Harry said to get her attention. Hermione automatically stopped speaking, and put her full attention on him. “There is no way we’d let anyone hurt you. Would we Drake?”   
“Mm” Draco rolled his eyes at the girl’s dramatics. “Besides, Slytherins protect their own. Especially their young.”   
“Really? Even someone like me?” Hermione was unsure. Harry recognized that look, having had it on his face many times before.   
“Yes. C’mon Hermione. You’re missing the ceremony.” Harry smiled at his new friend and gently turned her around towards the rest of the hall. He made note of who went into what house, but he mainly focused on how Neville and Ron both got put into Gryffindor.   
Shame. Neither would have made a good Slytherin anyways.   
After the last person to be sorted, Zabini, was sorted into Slytherin, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we start our feast, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!” Dumbledore sat down, and the food appeared on what appeared to be golden plates.   
Harry quickly grabbed some food he was familiar with and put it on his plate. He looked up to the head table, which showed all of the teachers smiling. Well almost all of the teachers. One of the teachers, who had a turban wrapped around his head, was twitching and staying away from all of the food. The other teacher who wasn’t smiling was who his mum had told him was Snape. Dumbledore was staring straight at him, and as Harry averted his eyes to the Twitching professor, Quirrell, his scar started burning. No, not burning, searing. Harry clutched his hand to his forehead, and gave a small whimper of pain. He failed to notice the six sets of eyes on him. Harry’s eyes were screwed up in pain. It hurt. Not the kind of pain that he had complained to his mom in the past about his scar. She merely brushed it off as a migraine and gave him a potion to ‘fix it’. Harry didn’t have the heart to tell her that it didn’t work. Harry could vaguely hear Draco calming Hermione down, saying that it happened often. But this was worse. It was- and it was gone. Harry took a minute, fighting away tears at the pain. He opened his eyes to see Hermione and Draco looking at him worriedly.   
“You alright?” Draco whispered. Draco knew that making loud noises after or during one of his ‘episodes’ made them even worse and caused more pain. Harry shook his head.  
“It was worse this time. I’m fine now.” Hermione looked about ready to explode and demand answers from him, so Harry quickly shushed her. She looked affronted at being told nicely to shut up. Harry couldn’t handle anything above a whisper right now, pressing his hand to his forehead, trying to alleviate some of the leftover stinging pain caused by the ‘attack’. That’s what he had taken to calling them. Attacks on his mind. They hurt, but only in his mind. Only near the back of his scar. Normally he would go to his mum about this, but he knew that she would just pass it over as headaches, or migraines. The pain in his scar didn’t happen often, but he did get a lot of headaches. His mum told him that his real mum used to get them all of the time, so it was probably hereditary. At least, that’s what he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was text taken from the book. Anything taken from the book belongs to JK Rowling, my queen. ( ) signifies where text was taken.

After the headache had passed, Harry was able to enjoy his dinner. The food was amazing! There was so much of it too! He talked with Hermione and Draco all of dinner, getting a few greetings from other Slytherin students, like the prefects and the head girl, who was a Slytherin. Her name was Vanessa Cattermole and took pride in her accomplishments. Apparently the head boy was a Hufflepuff and they didn’t get along very well. Harry thought she said his name was Jacob Cresswell, but couldn’t be sure. One of the most prominent things he noticed about Slytherin House was that people didn’t gawk at his scar or ask him about it. Although he did see a few Ravenclaws looking at him from their table next to them.  
Hermione of course had a bunch of questions to ask him, and Harry began to think she was mis-sorted. How was this girl in Slyther- wait a minute. A thought had just occurred to him. She has barely told us anything about herself other than the fact that her parents are muggles. Huh. Let’s eradicate that, shall we?  
“So Hermione,” the girl looked towards him. “What are your parents like?” He watched her carefully, and just barely noticed that there was a tensing in her shoulders and a clench in her jaw.  
“They’re good parents. What about you two? You grew up together right?” Hermione seemed anxious to change the subject, and he wasn’t going to deny her if she got that nervous about it.  
“Oh, mum’s great. She makes us sweets, and always takes us on vacations.” Draco of course, wanted to talk all about his mum. Harry, wanted to take a different view.  
“We have a stepdad as well. He’s a muggle. His name is Jerry, and he’s not bad. Although me and Draco don’t really like him.” Harry was interrupted by Dumbledore standing up.  
(“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.")  
Harry and Draco exchanged looks. Dying a painful death? What? He should have known that saying that would just make some of the students want to find out what was there. Hermione looked like she thought Dumbledore was mad. And honestly Harry thought that too. Almost immediately after that, they were dismissed and the slytherin prefect, Flint, led them to the dungeons.  
“First rule of the dungeons,” Flint spoke “Don’t get caught. Second rule, Slytherins stick together. No exceptions. Third rule, don’t bother the prefects unless you have a serious problem. Fourth and last rule, don’t snitch out. Oh, and do make sure to try and avoid the Gryffindor’s they like to hex us.” The walk down into the dungeons was eerily silent for some of the way, until they came along a fake wall. Flint stuck his hand on the middle of the wall and it melted away. “Also, don’t reveal the common room to other houses. There’s a reason it’s hidden away.”  
They walked a bit further down into the dungeons until they came across a painting. “This is where the entrance to the commons is.” Flint turned toward the painting, his dark skin even darker in the minimum light from the torches. The painting, a woman who looked to be from the Victorian era with pale skin a dark eyes and hair, smiled at Flint.  
“It’s already time for the first years, Marcus?” She questioned with a light and airy voice.  
“Yes ma’am.” Flint turned back to them. “This is Miss Elizabeth. To enter, just tell her the password and you’re in. Carpe Diem.” As Flint turned back to the now opening painting, harry and Draco exchanged another one of their ‘looks’. Seize the day. Their mother had made them learn the all near dead language because ‘I will not have any children of mine walking around without knowing Latin.’  
As harry got his first look at the common room of Slytherin house, he gasped. It was amazing. Dark green and silver dotted around the room, and harry was pretty sure he could see the black lake. There was a roaring fire, with a few couches and armchairs near it. Some of the older students were lounging around, a group of older boys were of in the corner playing poker, and a group of girls were off doing who knows what. There were stone floors that were charmed, he was guessing, so that it wouldn’t get too cold. Flint led them to the wall on the east side.  
“Here is where the dorms are. Just place your hand on the stone and it will take you to your dorm. And before you boys leave, you need to meet me back down here in ten minutes. To come back down just place your hand on the wall and say common room.” Flint grabbed Draco’s hand and placed it firmly against the stone. It cracked and shifted until it formed a door. The first year boys entered the room, then the door closed and the girls got to explore the girl's dorm.  
Slytherin was turning out to be better than he thought. People in Slytherin certainly knew how to decorate. The walls were a lighter green, and there were seven four-poster beds lining the wall. On the other side, there was a door that led to the bathroom, as well as a mirror, a small box that Harry soon found out stored cold water, there was also a small fireplace in the dorms. On the west side of the room there was a large window with a window seat. It, of course, had the view of the black lake. Harry could see all types of fish, and he thought he even saw a mermaid for a moment. Harry looked towards his other dorm-mates. He had some people to meet


	8. Chapter 8

Harry headed over to where Draco was talking to Vince and Greg. Or he started to, as about halfway there, he decided he wanted to meet someone without Draco. It was great having his brother in all but blood there, but he needed to do some things alone. So, he went over to where Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were having a conversation. When he got close, Blaise broke off mid sentence. “Hello, Harry.” he smiled at him.   
“Er, hi Blaise, Theo.” Harry was nervous for absolutely no reason for all. Although he did have to share the dorm with these guys for the next seven years, so it’s good that he got along with them.   
“Hey Black, catch!” Theo threw the apple he was holding in his left hand towards Harry in almost a perfect spiral, if an apple could do that. Harry, out of instinct, reached out and grabbed the apple before it could even get close to hitting him. He stared at the apple in his hands. Where did that come from? Nott grinned. “Not bad, Harry. Not bad at all. You may make a good seeker one day. I’m Theodore Nott. But you can call me Theo. Nice to meet you!” Nott stuck his hand out. Harry’s head was still spinning, so he shook the other boy’s hand. He went from throwing an apple at me to shaking my hand to be friends. Okay then.   
Harry glanced over to where his last dorm mate was pulling things out of his trunk and putting them on his bedside. Harry walked over and introduced himself.   
“Er, Hi. I’m Harry Potter-Black, although most just call me Harry, or Potter.” The boy, brown hair with blue eyes, turned around.  
The boy stuck out a hand. “Lysander Megalos. Nice to meet you Harry Potter.”   
Harry extended his hand and firmly clasped it in his own. “Nice to meet you too Lysander.” Harry thought that he and Lysander would get along just fine.  
Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Harry looked at the clock and realized that the five minutes they had been given had ended. “Uh, our five minutes is up.” The boys turned towards the clock on the wall. Harry walked over to the wall, placed his hand on it and clearly said “Slytherin Common Room.” The wall vibrated a little bit, then a door formed. Harry looked back towards the rest of the boys in the room. “You coming?”  
The boys filed out of the room and Draco came up to the side of Harry. He didn’t say much, just smiled at him. He was feeling the same way Harry was, he thought. He was still adjusting to the whole new place, and it all seemed sort of bizarre. Some part of him still couldn’t believe that he was actually here. He had heard about Hogwarts and how wonderful it was from his mum, but it still felt like it was a fairy tale that was told to children, not something that could actually happen in real life. They stepped down the stone staircase and entered the Slytherin common room. He could see Hermione across the room have an animated conversation with another girl, with lots of hand waving being involved. He caught Draco’s eye next to him, and he nearly laughed.   
Marcus and the head girl, Vanessa, were at the front of the room, near the painting entrance. Vanessa called to the first years with a smile to sit on the couches and armchairs. Harry ended up in the middle of Hermione and Draco, and waited for one of them to talk.   
“Okay, not that we’re all seated let’s get started shall we?” Without waiting for an answer she continued talking. “Welcome to Slytherin! The house of the green and silver snakes. You’ll be with us for the next seven years, so I hope you like your dorm mates! The curfew for first years is-”  
“It’s ten pm, but if you don’t get caught out of bed then it doesn’t count.” Marcus cut in, then winked at the boys. “And listen, dorm rooms don’t have to be clean, we prefer them to be so that we don’t get mice down here, but that’s your choice. The common room, meanwhile, needs to be kept clean. Also, you need to keep your grades up. Because Slytherin has to work twice as hard to get their grades, so we won't be shown up by any Gryffindors. People won’t like you. Learn to deal with it. Because you have entered Slytherin. And people in Slytherin are highly discriminated against. And if you check your bedside table you will see a map of the castle, not including the moving staircases. Oh, and the staircases move. Also in your bedside drawer should be a book. It holds all of the spells that could help you with your daily goings on. You should get your timetables tomorrow at breakfast. Most of your classes will be with the Ravenclaws. First years should only have one class with the Hufflepuffs, I believe?” He looked towards Vanessa in askance, and once she nodded her head a little, still not believing that he was holding his own in the firstie talk, and he continued.   
“Breakfast starts at 6:30 AM at the earliest, and ends at 9:00. Now, scatter and go talk to your roommates. You’re stuck with them.” He scowled towards a guy across the room, and Harry followed his look. There was a boy on the couch who was sitting and laughing while talking with a few other people. He had sandy blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, and Harry couldn’t help thinking that he wasn’t that bad looking. Harry shook his head. He had people to see, and things to do. Hermione sidled up next to him.   
“It’s rather overwhelming, isn’t it?” She looked around and sighed. Draco sat down on her other side, and she looked at both of them for a moment. “I miss home.”  
Harry smiled and slung an arm around her. “Me too. We all do. At least our parents can send us owls, though. I wish your parents had the same benefit. I don’t think it’s fair.” Hermione looked up at him and laid her head on his shoulder.   
“It’s not. But it can’t really be changed, can it?” She sighed wistfully.  
“Not right now. But it will in the future. I promise.” 

That promise, unknowingly, had started the group on the path of changing the wizarding world as they knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASE!

They went to their own separate dormitories and fell asleep. Although Harry had a restless sleep, hearing a cold, merciless laugh and a woman screaming in the background. Harry woke up at 11:30 and fell asleep after turning on his back. He woke up the next morning, the laugh ringing in his ears. He shook off the memory and climbed out of bed, slowly getting dressed and noticing that most of his roommates were asleep, with the exception of Blaise. After making sure that he was dressed in his uniform, he pressed his hand to the stone, sleepily muttering ‘Slyther common room’.  
The common room was mainly empty, only a few upper years he could care less about, if he was being honest. So, checking his watch and seeing that it was seven in the morning, a new record for him, he set off to try and get to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
He made it there, and rushed over to where Blaise and Hermione were sitting, discussing something avidly. He sat down on the bench and put some food on his plate, not really noticing what he was doing. He wasn’t used to being up this early. He got himself a cup of hot chocolate and sipped it, being careful not to burn his tongue.  
Once he was a little bit more awake, he muttered “Good morning, guys,” yawning and rubbing his eyes.   
“Good morning, Harry.” Hermione smiled at him.  
“Morning.” Blaise nodded at him. “What do you think about the break in?”   
“What break in?”   
“The break in at Gringotts on July 31” Hermione informed him.   
“That’s my birthday! But, uh, I was at Gringotts then. Around noon, I believe. The only thing I saw was Hagrid, the groundskeeper carrying something out.”   
“What was he carrying?” Hermione leaned closer from her place next to Blaise.   
“I don’t know, Hermione. I wasn’t exactly paying attention to other people. I had enough money in my hands to buy a car.” Harry lifted up his hands as if to say ‘Don’t harm me, I’m innocent’. She growled at him but was not able to retort, as the rest of his dorm and a few other girls in his year appeared at their table. Draco came up and sat next to him, helping himself to the toast on Harry’s plate. Harry sighed, he was used to it. He ate his own breakfast, and then Professor Snape, the Slytherin head of house, handed everyone their schedules. He had Herbology and History of Magic today, and so did his friends.   
He quickly learned that he had no talent in Herbology, and that History of Magic was an extremely boring class. Herbology was taught by professor Sprout, which Harry found incredibly ironic, and History of Magic was taught by a ghost called Professor Binns. Transfiguration wasn’t too hard, even though the only person to succeed in turning their matchstick into a needle had been Hermione. Potions with Professor Snape weren’t too horrible, although Snape didn’t seem to like him much, his own house or not. Charms was Harry’s favorite class. Not for the fact that it was the easiest class for Harry to get an O in, more for the fact that it could be used for anything.   
The first years had their flying lesson with the Gryffindors as well, which Harry thought was a bad idea. Slytherins and Gryffindors had a long standing rivalry, which would most likely end up with something going wrong. And how right he was.   
That flying class was an absolute mess. First, Neville had gotten a faulty broom, which wasn’t that uncommon because all of the brooms were at least 40 years old. He had ended up with a broken wrist and had to be escorted to the Hospital Wing by Madam Hooch. And of course, Draco had to be a prick. Now, Draco being a prick wasn’t exactly news to Harry, Draco had gotten a strong sense of arrogance somewhere in their childhood that Harry never got. No matter how much he sometimes admired his brother, Harry was happy that he didn’t get his arrogance. Anyways, Draco grabbed ahold of Neville’s remembrall, which had been given to him by his grandmother, and tried to be an arrogant prat. Harry wasn’t having it. Neville had been his friend since before he could remember, almost as long as Draco was his ‘brother’. Although, Draco had never gotten along with Neville. Harry had saved the remembrall, although according to Hermione, who freaked out as soon as he landed, he could have broken a dozen bones. Harry smiled at her, happy about his small success, until he heard Mcgonagall yell his last name. He spun around, preparing to be scolded, and was mildly surprised when the elderly professor made a ‘follow me’ with her hand, and turned back to head back into the castle. Harry quickly hurried to follow her. She led him into the dungeons, alerting Snape to their presence. Snape had, fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, had a free period this period, and was glaring at him.   
“May I ask what brings you here Minerva?” Snape ground out, teeth clenched.  
“As much as I hate admitting it, you need a seeker, do you not? I’ve found your replacement, as Mr. Higgs was held back this year, he is not allowed to continue on as seeker, or have you merely forgotten the rules because it’s your house?” Professor Mcgonagall gave Professor Snape a sharp look, and turned on her heel. She called over her shoulder, “I would make him your seeker, Severus. Unless you choose to get beat again.”   
Snape turned his scathing look from the woman to Harry. “Is it true Potter?”   
“Is what true, sir?” Harry wasn’t confused, he just liked to see Snape annoyed. Theo had told him that he had a death wish, but harry just liked to think of himself as a little bit more bold than his classmates.   
“That you would make a good Seeker, potter. What else would this conversation be about?” Snape still had a dangerous look in his eye so Harry chose to not try and push his buttons again.   
“I normally play as a chaser, but I work well as a seeker, yeah.” Harry and Draco’s magical friends would sometimes join them to have a pickup game of quidditch, and while he normally played as a chaser, seeker was the second best thing he could do. Being a keeper though, he couldn’t do.   
Snape nodded and swept down the hallway. Rushing to follow him, incredibly confused, Harry was surprised when they ended up at the charms classroom. Snape pulled open the door, and loudly said, “Filius, if I could have Flint for a moment.” Flint got up and walked over to the doorway, already saying “I swear I didn’t do anything.” When he saw Harry he paused.   
“Potter?” Flint cocked his head to the left.  
“Flint, meet your new seeker.”  
“We don’t need a new seeker. We have Terence.”  
“New policy this year. Mr. Higgs was suspended from the team because he was held back last year. Potter is your new seeker. I expect you to treat him well.”  
“Well then, Welcome to the team Potter.”


	10. Chapter 10

So harry was put on the Slytherin quidditch team. And when he told his friends, well, Draco was jealous, Hermione was wondering that the big deal was, and his dorm mates just wondered how he had gotten past the rule. The rule was that no first years were allowed a broom or a spot on the house quidditch team. Harry was, in all, very excited about his luck.  
And, as promised to the twins, that night they promised to meet up to plan their first joint prank within Hogwarts walls. It was terribly exciting, sneaking out in the middle of the night, they found out. Their ears pounded as they tried to remember the way to the first floor girls lavatory, which was haunted by Moaning Myrtle, and also the twin’s base. Apparently the twins just promised Myrtle something and she left them in peace. We have to learn how to do that, the boy’s thought as they entered the lavatory. They quickly saw the twins and hurried over to them, their hearts still in their stomachs.   
“Good morning!” Fred chirped at Harry as he leaned over a cauldron.   
“It’s not morning?” Harry tilted his head, brows furrowed as Draco walked over to where George was looking something up in a book.   
“It’s always morning if you want it to be, Harry.” George looked up from his book.   
“Okay then, what’s happening with this, Fred?” Harry kneeled on the stone next to him.   
“This is a prototype potion. It’s something I’ve been thinking about the last few days. Started brewing it yesterday. In theory, it’s supposed to change hair color for about fifteen hours. Although if everything I’ve thought of, with added antimony and asphodel, it should last longer than that. Maybe it would give a few more hours? Anyways, it is basically a non-harming hair dying potion. Kind of like muggle temperary hair dye.” Fred told him.  
“But better.” George piped up from where he was talking with Draco about something.   
“Yes, ‘but better’.” Fred smiled and rolled his eyes as he looked at his twin.   
“But what makes it target the hair and not the skin or any other part of the body?” Harry brought Fred’s attention back to him.   
“It’s actually a muggle ingredient. One that’s used in most hair gels, which Draco uses too much to look good” ignoring Draco’s indignant ‘hey!’, he continued. “It makes the beetle eyes target the hair on the body.”  
“That could be used for so much. And they don’t have something like this in stores?” Harry said incredulously.   
“I thought you were a wizard Harry” Fred teased. “But, no they don’t have this in stores because adults can just put a glamour on themselves.” At least Harry knew what that was.   
“Hey Fred, check this out.” George beckoned his twin over and Harry followed. “Listen to this. ‘When beetle eyes come in contact with Doxy venom, the results create a permanent dye, but is incredibly dangerous to make, as it needs to be perfectly timed so as to not cause a strong explosion. It is also highly fatal to ingest, so beware not to incorporate these ingredients in one potion if you value your life.” George looked up at Fred, his eyes lighting up.   
“A very dangerous hair dye.” Fred breathed.  
“A permanent dangerous hair dye.” George corrected.   
“This is way too dangerous to pursue, Gred.” Fred took a step back.   
“But this is too amazing to pass up Forge!” George insisted   
“We don’t just have our lives on the line anymore, Georgie. We have theirs, too.” Fred pointed towards where Harry and Draco had immediately stood next to each other.   
“So we kick them out of the room while we make this one.” George stood up.  
“We aren’t going anywhere.” Draco spoke up from next to him.   
“No, Georgie. I’m all for taking risks, but this is just too dangerous. I’m sorry.” Fred put a hand on his twin’s shoulder.   
George's shoulders slumped, and Fred wrapped his arm around his shoulder and led him over to where the potion was and talking in hushed voices. Harry focused his attention on Draco, and grabbed him in a hug.   
“What’s this for?” Draco asked as he hugged him back.   
“I don’t appreciate you enough, so this is my appreciation.” Harry released him from the hug and smiled at him.   
“God, you’re sappy. Let’s just research some herbs, nerd.” Draco ruffled Harry’s hair and Harry scowled at him.  
They researched for the next hour, then bid the twins goodnight. On their way back, they were nearly caught once, but escaped and rushed past the fake wall and quickly told the portrait the password, rushing into the common room and catching their breath. Meeting each other’s eyes, they winked and headed to their dorm. Both had the same dream, although Harry felt like he was experiencing it firsthand and Draco felt like he was just watching. 

‘What about the boy?’ It was completely dark, as if he was blindfolded.   
‘M-m-m-y-y-y l-l-l-l-lord, the boy was sorted into Slytherin.’ Harry felt a feeling of elation pass through him.   
‘My old house?’ And then the confusion.   
‘Yes m’lord.’ Harry felt a smirk come across his face even though he was confused as he wasn’t doing anything to warrant one.   
‘Maybe the boy has uses, after all.’ Harry felt himself talking and this made him just as confused.  
‘He’s very smart. Always around the mudblood Granger girl and the Malfoy heir, m’lord.’ Did he recognize that voice?  
‘Get close to the boy.’ Harry spoke again, still rather confused.  
‘Yes, m’lord.’ There was slight stutter.  
‘Be sure you don’t fail.’ There was no way he was saying this. He had never been menacing in his life. 

Harry woke with a start, sweating and panting, while Draco stayed asleep for a moment, barely recognizing a male figure in the darkness.  
Both boys fell back asleep, although a while later, the dream still ringing in their ears.   
That night, Hermione, in the girls dorm, had stayed up studying and mastering the entire first year charms textbook. She didn’t like being called ‘the slytherin mudblood’ and she didn’t want to be called that anymore. The immature people who called her that would learn her damn name whether they liked it or not. Hermione Granger would not be a nameless mudblood. Hermione Granger would be a name that went down in the history books.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter by far! So please review!

In the weeks to come, Harry would be approached by his DADA professor. Professor Quirrell offered him a safe space, although Harry didn’t know why he would need one. He was pretty good off, and always denied Quirrell his offer of accompanying him to his office. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his professor, he just didn’t trust Quirrell.   
The time until Halloween passed quickly for the group of first years, bonding a little. One of the Gryffindors liked to pick on Hermione a lot. Parvarti Patil, she liked to make snide comments about everything. Everything from Hermione’s hair and teeth to being a ‘know-it-all’. Sometimes it was a few jinx’s, and Harry made sure that even though Hermione didn’t want to fight back, as Hermione wanted everything to remain peaceful, he would always throw a jinx or two back. Growing up in the Black household wasn’t such a bad thing.   
But on Halloween day, after they had gotten out of charms, Pavarti Patil called Hermione a mudblood. If Harry didn’t have the morals he did, he would have done more than throw a few harmless jinx’s. Hermione, meanwhile, snapped. She turned around, her hair practically buzzing with electricity, and punched Pavarti Patil straight in the nose. Hermione stared down at her fist, almost not believing that she just did that, and ran inside the castle. By the time the boys had recovered from shock, Hermione was nowhere to be found. They knew that Hermione could take care of herself, so they continued to dinner.  
Blaise joined the group, saying “That was wicked!” Draco nodded, proud of his friend for actually standing up for herself. And the boys carried on to dinner, Harry slightly worried about his friend. But he was swept up into a conversation about different things the levitation charm could be used for by Blaise.   
That night, at dinner, hearing from Pansy that Hermione had refused to come out of the dungeon lavatory. Harry was worried for his friend, but as soon as he contemplated trying to go and get her out, the DADA professor, Professor Quirrell, burst through the great hall, yelling.  
“Troll! Troll in the dungeon!” As headmaster Dumbledore ordered the prefects to take the students to their common rooms, Harry’s first thought was that the Slytherin common room was in the dungeon. The same dungeon that currently housed a mountain troll. Harry was beginning to think that Dumbledore was off his rocker.   
Harry’s second thought, as they were shepherded like cattle towards the door to the Great Hall, was hermione. Hermione was still in the dungeon bathroom, completely unaware that a mountain troll currently occupied the same part of the castle. He locked eyes with Draco next to him, thinking the same thought. As they broke off from the group, slipping past a prefect, they hurried off towards the dungeon lavatory, both quickly thinking of every spell they knew in case they ran into the troll. Which, fortunately for them, saved their own butts.   
As they got to the laboratory, they smelt the stench of a mountain troll. Both boys felt a surge of adrenaline and exhaled a shaky breath. They may be idiots, but they couldn’t leave Hermione to fend for herself. Especially against something ten times her size. They rushed into the room to see Hermione huddled frozen under a sink. Thinking quickly, Harry send a slicing hex, usually used for opening packages, at the troll. It didn’t hurt the creature, just turned it’s attention to them instead of Hermione, which is what he was aiming for. As the troll raised it’s club, Harry cast another slicing hex towards the roof of the troll’s mouth, which was currently open, and Draco cast a levitation charm on the club and raised it to bang into the troll’s head not once, not twice, but four times. As soon as he hit the troll enough for the troll to be knocked out, they both rushed over to their best friend and lifted her up in a hug, her head lowering onto where their shoulders met and calming her breath, squeezing them as if to reaffirm that they were there.   
Hermione, with tears in her eyes, kissed both boys on the cheek, whispering a “thank you” to both of them. As she laid her head back onto their shoulders, Mcgonagall, Snape, and Quirrell appeared in the doorway.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” Snape snapped at them.   
“What do you want us to answer you, Professor Snape? That we were saving a friend from getting killed? Because that’s the truth. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a very frightened friend to escort back to the common room.” Both boys ignored the calls from their teachers and rushed back towards the common room, where people had mainly returned back to their dorms. Nobody noticed the first years entering the commons.   
“Hermione, do you want us to stay in the common room?” As she shook her head into his robes where she was currently burying her face into, he asked “We can’t into your dorms, we can only get into mine. Are you fine with that Hermione?” As she nodded, the boys took her up to their dorm, and ignoring the protests from their dorm-mates, sat her down on Draco’s bed, which was closest to the stone wall which currently housed the doorway that would disappear in a moment. As hermione removed herself from his robes, where she had ‘hidden’ herself in her embarrassment, she blushed.   
“Sorry.” As Draco sat next to her, he asked “for what?” Hermione took a deep breath and harry sat on her other side, putting his hand on her back and seeing Draco put his arm around her shoulder. “I’m sorry for getting you into this mess. Everything's a mess, and I’m a mess, and you don’t need to be around me, and I don’t understand why you’re being so nice to me, and-” Hermione rushed out in one breath.   
“Hermione” Harry laughed softly. “You didn’t get us into this mess. If anything we got you into this mess.”  
“Yeah, everything is a mess, and we are all a mess. We’re eleven and twelve, Hermione. Life is going to get messier the more we grow up.” Draco whispered.  
“And no, we don’t need to be around you. But we want to. Because you are our best friend, Hermione.” Harry picked up.  
“And we are being nice to you because you deserve to be treated well. And we wouldn’t be a trio without you.” Draco finished.   
Hermione closed her eyes and whispered “Thank you.”   
“You’ve said that too much today.” Draco tickled her until she was a giggling mass on his bed and the three laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Time passed quickly for the group of first years. And their friendship grew each day. Hermione still got the occasional insult from one half of the Patil twins, but they didn’t occur as often after Hermione slapped her. Hermione also found herself growing closer to Daphne Greengrass, who was known as the ice princess. Daphne wasn’t really that bad.   
On the morning before everyone would leave for christmas, their first prank was pulled. This prank, after some modifications Harry suggested to the potion as well as getting some muggle products shipped over, would cause the prankee’s skin and hair to change every five minutes to a different color. Harry and Draco got to choose their first victim, and thought that Parvati Patil was an amazing choice. And they were brilliantly happy when they heard Hermione giggle next to them as Patil jumped up and started screaming as her skin turned a bright shade of purple.After they all returned to the safety of the Slytherin Dorms, they all laughed until their stomachs hurt. They packed and left on the train, them making Hermione promise that she would visit them. As they reluctantly parted, Hermione gave them both a tight hug, making them promise to write.   
So Harry and Draco greeted their mum and she apparated them from the station. They both felt slightly queasy, but since apparition was their mother’s prefered method of travel, they had gotten used to it. The boy’s had also been thinking about learning how to apparate. You were supposed to learn how to learn apparation until 6th year, but there was no legal way to track who did it and who didn’t. Besides, even if they did get caught, being ‘the boy who lived’ could have it’s advantages. They still decided to put it off, however as they didn’t think they could concentrate that hard, let alone at Christmas. They were greeted by their mom’s husband, who they were supposed to call their step-dad, but refused. It wasn’t the fact that Jerry wasn’t nice, it was more of the fact that their mother didn’t seem happy when he was around. Draco always argued with him that If she wasn’t happy with him then she wouldn’t of married him and would get a divorce. But Harry didn’t think it was that simple. Maybe it wasn’t being around Jerry that made her unhappy, but not being around someone else. When Harry and Draco were laying down that night in their room, Harry asked him about it.   
“Who was mum married to before she was married to Jerry?” Harry asked as he turned over in his bed.   
“My father.” Draco answered, staring up at the ceiling.   
“Malfoy. Your original surname was Malfoy, right?” When Draco gave a humming sound, he continued. “So she was married to Lucius Malfoy, right? Did she ever tell you why they ended things?”   
“Nope. Just that they ended things and that he wasn’t too happy about it. Why?” Draco seemed accusing, that’s good. At least he had some intelligence.   
“Maybe it isn’t that she’s married to Jerry that makes her unhappy.” Hearing Draco’s groan of ‘this again?’ he continued. “Maybe it’s the fact that she isn’t with someone else.”  
“And you think that person is my father.” Draco drolled.   
“It’s the only option that makes sense. I mean, it’s not like she’s pining after the minister.” Harry reasoned.  
“She could be.” Draco protested weakly.  
Harry snorted and made a high pitched voice. “Oh minister, you are looking lovely today! Care to join me for lunch in Paris?” Both boys broke into laughter.  
“You know what this means, right?” Draco asked as he calmed down.  
“It means we need to contact Lucius Malfoy.” Harry said turning his head towards Draco.   
The next day, the boys started their letter to the elder Malfoy. 

To Lucius Malfoy,  
Hello, this is Harry and Draco Black. We would like to contact you about our mother. Please respond with a time and place.   
Thank you,  
Harry Potter-Black and Draco Black. 

Draco grabbed the Black seal and pressed it into the hot wax to seal the envelope after Harry put the letter into a plain Envelope. Addressing it to Lucius Malfoy, they sent it off with Harry’s personal owl, Artemis, and headed down for lunch.   
Both were unusually quiet, only talking when asked a question, and after they finished their lunch, they raced back up the stairs, thinking the same thing for once.   
They had a potions lab in the black home that they could use at their disposal. And Draco suddenly had an idea. Draco was what could be considered the potions master of the trio, and was unusually good at potions. Harry was terrible at potions, but wonderful at charms and sometimes herbology. And Hermione was pretty good at everything, a jack of all trades. Harry had the idea that Hermione would be incredibly powerful one day.   
Draco hurriedly rushed to a potions book he saw in the corner and started flipping the pages looking for something. Harry walked over to the cauldron closest to where his brother was, glancing at the page he was currently looking at. Poisons. Raising his eyebrows, he looked towards his brother.   
“What is your oh-so-brilliant idea this time, Drake?” Harry sighed.  
“You know that poison we were looking at the other day? The one that drained the magical core and then drained the life source?” Draco looked up at him.  
Harry winced. “Yes.” he ground out.  
“Well it had no cure. It was something that you resigned yourself to, right?” Draco prodded.  
“Yes, where are you going with this?” Harry questioned.  
“What if there was an antidote but people are too idiotic to realize that it’s been right in front of their noses this whole time?” Draco looked at him searchingly.  
“I’m smart but not that smart. Explain what the hell you are talking about because I am majorly confused.” Harry furrowed his brows.  
“I forget that you aren’t as smart as me sometimes.” Draco smirked. “The nightshade! It’s what makes this poisonous. If you substitute the nightshade with moonstone or pearl dust, it could possibly multiply magical power!” Draco enthused.  
“Draco, you realize that we’re eleven, right? Not 23?” Harry questioned.  
“Yes, yes, but we are incredibly intelligent eleven year olds! I’m not proposing that we try it ourselves, I just want to make it. Besides, it can’t be that hard to make!” Draco insisted.  
“Draco, where would we even go about getting some of these ingredients?” Harry said incredulously.  
“Why, that’s where my dear old dad comes in to play.” Draco smirked.  
“Draco.” Harry warned.  
“Harry” Draco mocked him. “Lucius Malfoy is a former death eater. A follower of Lord Voldemort himself. Under the imperius, apparently. I don’t believe it for a second. Anyways, he is known around Knockturn Alley, he has loads of money at his disposal, and no shop owner would turn him down as he is part of the sacred 28. It’s perfect Harry. Come on, just this once?” Draco gave him puppy dog eyes.  
Harry glared at him. “Only this time?”  
Draco sighed. “Yes, only this time.”   
“Fine. Just this once.” Harry scowled.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucius was rather surprised when a snowy owl flew through his study window. He was even more surprised after he read the letter. He quickly penned back a response.  
Harry Potter-Black and Draco Black,  
You wouldn’t imagine my surprise at your letter. Sunday, noon, Leaky Cauldron. I assume you wish to be in a public place, otherwise I would recommend my manor. But sunday at noon it is.   
I will see you there,  
Lucius Malfoy  
Lucius sent the letter off with the owl and watched it until it became a white blur in the skyline. If anyone would have told him that his son would become friends with Potter when Draco was born, he would of sent them to St.Mungos for insanity. And they were both going by the Black name, interesting. Narcissa didn’t seem to realise that not only was she painting a target on Potter’s back, but Draco’s too.   
When Narcissa left, Lucius was a mess. He had lost everything that was important to him in a matter of minutes. He had lost Draco and Narcissa, the only two things that mattered to him in this world. He would have up and moved to Japan if that had meant keeping them both. Lucius and Narcissa’s marriage had been an arranged one, yes, but what she didn’t know was that Lucius was the one who suggested it. For he had liked the girl a year below him who told off her year mates for being sexist and standing up for her friends. She was fiery and had spirit, and since she was pureblood, his parents loved the idea, and apparently so did the Dark Lord, for Lucius was the Dark Lord’s second in command. He didn’t take that for granted, making sure that Bellatrix stayed below him. The woman was too much of a fanatic for being second in command.   
The day that Draco had been born had been the best day of his life. He had promised to himself that he would raise him right. He wouldn’t raise him with beatings as his father had done to him. He would treat his kid right. And then nearly a year later, Draco was taken away from him. He had said that it was fine. They had agreed that when the time was right, Narcissa would take Draco to meet him, and so far that time hadn’t come. Until now. Until now when he got a letter from not only his son, but his son’s best friend, he was assuming. Or brother, judging by the surname change.   
Lucius was curious as to what kind of person his son had turned out to be. Both he and narcissa were brilliant, so he assumed that he would be smart.And knowing Narcissa, she would have raised him to be the perfect gentleman, and a kind person. He suspected that Potter was raised the same way with her, she had always been one for equality.   
All Lucius knew was that he would make this right. Whatever they wanted to know, he would tell them. 

Lord Voldemort, currently hidden underneath a bloody turban, scowled. The Potter boy was not responding to any of Quirrell's offers. How amusing. And to top it off, Potter was always around the mudblood Granger. A mudblood in Slytherin was laughable. Slytherin was for the noble lines, not people born to filth. Of course, even the dirtiest of blood can be useful. Mainly for puppets and toys, but sometimes they came in use for other things as well. 

Severus Snape had his mind on the trio, known by most as the golden trio for some idiotic reason. He could see where Draco and granger would be friends, both were excellent students, but he didn’t understand where Potter fit in. Draco and Granger were highly intelligent, however the Potter spawn was not. He didn’t understand how Potter had gotten into Slytherin in the first place. Probably tricked the hat into putting him into the ‘bad’ house. Severus Snape groaned and rubbed his wounded leg. This would be a long year. 

Jerry was no ordinary muggle. His parents were squibs, not that he told his fiancee that. No, they were not married like her children thought, merely engaged. He had a feeling that the reason that Narcissa would not finalise the marriage was the children. They didn’t like him, and while he had no clue why, he didn’t like it. It made him look like he could be pushed around. Disliked by children, his fiancee’s children at that. He was going to change that. 

Jana and Fortuna were observing everything happening, smiling. Both goddess’ were watching out for the children and were glad to see that the three were getting along. They were soulmates, after all, romantic or platonic, you can’t tempt fate. Both women knew of the blessings placed upon the three children by three very different Gods and Goddesses. Draco Malfoy was blessed by Anteros, to be given the blessing of romance and beauty was incredibly rare, especially from the god himself. Hermione Granger had been blessed by the Goddess Aradia, blessed with powers of elements and immense power. Harry Potter, however was a special case. He had not only been blessed by Carmenta, but by Anteros as well, blessing him with immense love and spellwork powers beyond wildest imagination. The children were going to do amazing things, they just had to be steered the right way. That’s what they were making sure of.


End file.
